Coda: Wedding Bell Blues
by Kathea
Summary: One shot. Follow up.


Title: Coda: Wedding Bell Blues

Author: Kathea

Rating: R

Pairing: Rory and Logan

Summary: Follow-up scenes to "Wedding Bell Blues"

AN: I've seen codas written for JAG stories especially but felt the need to continue on from where the show left off last night. It's a short one-shot but should satisfy anyone's need for more Rory and Logan action. In cases anyone was wondering a coda, a musical notation, when used in fan fiction means a follow up to the most recent episode. Typically where the scene would've gone with unlimited time, money, and FCC regulations. Also, although this story does mention sex I don't think it's too graphic certainly no worse than any romance novel.

He was waiting for her after the pictures were taken. He shadowed the doorway, his eyes constantly tracking her movements. Rory turned away from the flash of the bulb and caught his eyes. She felt a flush creep through her body and the electric excitement of being near him rushed back at her like a tidal wave. She stepped away, her body moving before her mind could command it. Weaving her way through tables, she didn't break eye contact. When she reached him, Rory turned her head up toward his and raised an eyebrow in the obvious question. Where too now? Logan reached out a hand and traced the curve of her cheek, sliding his fingers down the side of her ear to finally rest at the juncture of neck and shoulder. His thumb lay in the hollow of her throat while his other fingers could feel her pulse jumping. Logan hand slid over her shoulder and down her arm, the side of his hand just barely brushing her breast. When his hand reached hers their fingers twined together. A slight tug and she was following quickly behind him. Torn between trying to breathe and the feel of his thumb caressing the top of her hand Rory choose to hold her breath.

A door opened. Whose door she didn't know, why they were entering the room didn't concern her because Logan's mouth was fixed to hers. The door shut abruptly by the force of Logan pressing her back into it. His hands were everywhere. Pulling the pins out of her carefully redid hair style, taking the tie from around her neck and yanking her shirt from her pants, again. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders desperate to get back to where they were before her mother interrupted. Somehow, without breaking any contact she managed to kick her shoes off and unbutton the cuffs of her shirt. Logan finished the rest for her, his fingers quickly and efficiently divesting her of her shirt. The cool air of the room chilled her overheated skin. Rory's knees almost dropped from under her when Logan's lips attached themselves to her throat. Her groan meshed with the heavy breathing that was the only sounds in the room. Logan's fingers were pulling the straps of her bra off her shoulders and Rory suddenly wished she'd worn something a little bit sexier. Logan stopped for second, his eyes devouring Rory's tousled hair, swollen lips before traveling the rest of the way down her body. Quickly deciding that Logan was wearing far too much clothing, Rory unbuttoned his shirt in record time and yanked it down his arms. This gave Rory a chance to touch him, finally. Her fingertips carefully brushed over his pecs, dancing around his nipples before sliding down his abs towards the buckle of his belt. Her fingers reached for the shinning metal and the backs of them brushed over the delicate skin of his belly button. Logan stilled her active fingers with his own and pulled her close to his body. The skin to skin contact hushed them both. Logan's expert hand quickly unsnapped the hook of her bra and the straps slid further down her arms. Rory looked up then, her blue eyes smoky with lust, and caught Logan's gaze. His eyes seemed to bore into hers and asked the question again. Rory pulled her fingers from his, her bra dropping to the floor, and wrapped her arms around his neck and poured all of herself into the kiss.

Looking back Rory couldn't quite pinpoint the time when they'd lost the rest of their clothing or made it to the bed that she didn't remember from when they first entered the room. She could pick the exact moment when there were finally no barriers between them. It felt like her skin was on fire. Logan's fingers were everywhere and touching all of her. She pulled his head back up to hers from where he was kissing his way between her breasts. Deep in her heart she knew that at some point Logan would move on and it would hurt but for the time being she was going to enjoy this. Logan probably saw what she was thinking and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. Logan was busy again between his fingers and tongue Rory wasn't quite sure which appendage was more talented. She was close then, so close to the edge, the stars sparkling behind her eyes begging for her to reach out and touch them. With strength borne out of desperation Rory pulled Logan on top of her and locked her legs about his waist. There was no surprise in his eyes for he was just as ready as she. Quick and he was in her, a part of her, and they were moving together in a familiar dance. Her heart beat faster and it felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. She came then grabbing the stars with both hands feeling Logan come after her, holding her close as she spun through the heavens.

The both came back to earth after their exhausted bodies could take no more. Logan curled around Rory's still quaking body. Her mind not wanting to forget the feelings and her body not wanting to relax kept Rory from drifting into peaceful after-sex slumber. Logan's warm breath washed over the back of her neck. His right arm curled over and around her. Sliding up between her still tender breasts to grip her left shoulder, Rory was pulled in tightly to Logan's body. She hadn't thought that Logan would be a one to cuddle but here he was sound asleep beside her and hanging on tightly. Hold onto this Rory, hold on for as long as possible her heart chanted. You will never find this again. You'll never want anything but this for the rest of your life. Rory sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Logan wouldn't want anything else for the rest of his life either.

THE END

AN: I don't don't don't condone unprotected sex so let's just assume that Rory's was on the pill and somewhere in there was condom use. If underage people are reading this please don't think that random sex is the way to live your life. Not all college students are like that either. I know I wasn't. I won't start on my rant about the "college experience". Check my homepage for responses to review for people who don't leave email addresses.


End file.
